


Homemade Candy Memories

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 13 Advent drabbles: chocolate truffles
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 8





	Homemade Candy Memories

Generally, Kurt liked baking. Oh, he cooked regular meals and he loved experimenting and cooking new things, but he liked baking best.

But at Christmas time, baking took a second seat to candy making. His mom had made candies with him at Christmas time and it was about the only activity he could recall participating in with his grandmothers.

His grandmother Hummel made hard tack candy and then put it in little jars and passed it around to her neighbors and friends. There were sheets of cherry and cinnamon and butter rum and peppermint and wintergreen and banana and citrus hard tack candy lying out and Kurt was able to sprinkle the powdered sugar all over each sheet before they broke it all up.

Grandmother O’Malley made fudge. She considered her specialty her peanut butter double chocolate fudge. Kurt liked the cookies and cream fudge best and his mom’s favorite had been the cherry chocolate fudge. His grandmother made enough fudge to sell at craft fairs throughout the holiday season. Kurt’s mom always invited Grandmother O’Malley to Ohio for a craft fair or two in early December and Grandmother O’Malley generally came. They would make fudge for days before, Grandmother O’Malley and Kurt’s mom would go shopping and Christmas gifts showed up in closets, hidden until time to put them under the tree. And at the craft fair, Grandmother O’Malley would cut tiny slivers of fudge off huge chunks and feed them to Kurt and give him money to buy things…and sometimes have him show her what he’d like if it was more than she’d given him. It was about the ONLY time Kurt ever spent with Grandmother O’Malley.

His mother made truffles. Chocolate or cocoa covered candies truffles. She made the peanut butter ones every year, but she also tried new recipes every year. One year were cherry cheesecake truffles that they had to make sixteen batches of because his dad took them to work and everyone wanted more. Another year they made orange chocolate ones and cookies and creams ones.

Kurt made it all. He made at least one batch of hard tack candy and one batch of fudge. He always made the peanut butter truffles and one batch of something new. His specialty was peanut brittle or other nut brittles. He made a hazelnut one for his dad and Carole and cashew brittle for the loft. He also made lollypops and Turkish delight and divinity. He made cream mints and taffy. He generally boxed it up and gave it away. But he always kept a jar of hard tack candy, generally in butter rum and a plate of fudge. And he never gave away either the peanut butter truffles or whatever new flavor he tired.


End file.
